


An Attempt on His Life

by pyromanicofthesea



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux doesn't know how to Feelings, M/M, Rimming, Sass, Spanking, smut with a pinch of plot and a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren summons for his General to discuss a private matter of the utmost importance. Hux assumes this is where he dies after his treasonous thoughts from "that night".





	An Attempt on His Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sluthuxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthuxx/gifts).



He should have known better than to think he had gotten away without being noticed. Ren was a kriffing Force-user, and Hux should have known better. After all this time, he should’ve known that out of everything questionable he did, _that_ would be one of the few Ren actually cared to pick up on. He couldn’t tell himself that he didn’t know why his first reaction was that, because he knew damn well why and so did Ren, and that was part of the problem. So when Ren,many weeks later, long after becoming Supreme Leader, called him into his quarters for a hush-hush meeting instead of his throne room, Hux knew this was it. This was where Ren called him out, where he revealed that Hux’s actions didn’t slip by him or his oh-so-powerful Force senses, and where Hux would die.  
At least, that’s what Hux was concerned about as he approached the door to Ren’s quarters. He was about to knock when it slid open, revealing Ren laying on his bed. If Hux didn’t know better, he would’ve thought the Supreme Leader was hungover with the way he looked. He was pale in the low light of his quarters, the lights outside in the hall almost blinding in comparison to those in the room. It caused Ren’s room to look much like a dungeon. Hux stepped inside and slid the door shut, sparing Ren the pain of the bright lights. Ren didn’t look over at him, only waving his hand to bring a chair over for Hux with the Force.  
“You wished to see me, Supreme Leader?” Hux decided to remain standing. He didn’t look it, but he was as on-edge as ever. It was one thing when Ren would speak to him on the bridge, when he’d throw him about with the Force a bit but never enough to suggest to the General’s subordinates that Hux was weak and disobeyable. It was an entirely different situation when they were alone. Months ago, Hux would’ve been begrudgingly fine with meeting Ren in private to discuss matters of the ship and of the battle plans, but in the recent months since the Starkiller Base disaster, Ren had grown more unpredictable and easily aggravated than ever before. The death of previous Supreme Leader Snoke didn’t seem to make matters any better, which was the largest reason Hux didn’t question Ren’s claim that that girl from Jakku killed Snoke despite the doubts he had.  
“Stop thinking.” Ren’s voice was almost a growl as he winced, as if the very act of Hux having thoughts was causing him pain.  
“I beg your pardon, sir?” The ‘sir’ that Hux had tacked on held more venom that a Coruscanti viper. He was the only man Ren knew who could cause a formal, professional sign of respect to sound so blatantly disobedient.  
“It has been weeks, Hux. Months, actually, and you’re still thinking about it. So you thought of taking me out of the picture and claiming the throne for yourself, big fucking deal. Everyone has. Get over yourself.” Hux stared in disbelief. While he had already figured Ren knew that he had pulled his gun, he hadn’t given attention to the idea that Ren knew and didn’t actually care.  
“I thought you were dead, I only-” Hux began to defend himself, but his explanation fell short when Ren rolled to face him, glaring at him through the lowlight. It felt as if Ren was glaring into Hux’s very core. Truly, for all he knew, Ren actually was. He didn’t know the extent of what the damn Force-user could do.  
“Hux, shut up!” Several of the books on the bookcase flew across the room, stopping only when they made impact on the wall beside Hux. The General all but jumped, flinching as he expected the books to hit him. Ren sighed in annoyance, though whether it was because he missed Hux or because of Hux’s jumpiness, he didn’t know. Hux had to fight the impulse to walk over to Ren. He had thought that feeling, that bastardized version of care and concern, had been crushed the fourth time Ren had Force-flung him into a console unit. Evidently, Hux had not killed it effectively enough if it was still rearing its ugly, half-corpse head at such an inconvenient time as this. With his luck, it was no surprise that such an unwanted idea would poke out in a room that contained a mind-reader, even if it was a momentary thought that he snuffed out almost as soon as it threatened to become an action. Ren was staring at him, and Hux could feel his cheeks threaten to heat up. Without that overdramatic mask Ren used to wear, Hux could see what looked like a beginning blush creep along Ren’s cheeks. He had seen Hux’s thoughts. He knew.  
“Supreme Leader, I can explain-”  
“Save it, Hux, I don’t care.” Once again, Ren’s words were growled out like a snarling animal. Hux stood tall at attention, despite the fact that Ren snapping at him hurt a little. It was only a little. Hux mentally reprimanded himself for it though, knowing that he should know better than continuing to emotionally invest in Ren. He didn’t care about him, and Hux knew that from the day the man stopped tending to the cuts and bruises that Hux received in one of Ren’s fits. “I never said that.” The sound of Ren’s voice snapped Hux out of his own thoughts. He was confused, even more so when Ren rolled over to face the wall of his sleeping bunk, refusing to face Hux as he spoke. “I never said I didn’t care about you.”  
“You broke an entire control console section,” Hux said, almost without pause. One might’ve been lead to believe it was also without thought, but truly Hux knew exactly what he was doing. He knew where the lines were, he knew which lines he could cross, and both he and Ren knew that he’d cross them as he saw fit. “Using _me_ , I might add.” Ren didn’t turn around, but he visibly tensed. He didn’t say anything, but he felt it. It wasn’t guilt, Ren hadn’t lived in a world that entertained the notion of guilt for an action in years, but it was something similar. He couldn’t face Hux, not with this feeling beginning to well up inside him. Hux had a different idea though, and Ren could feel him displace the Force in the room as he walked across it to the side of Ren’s bed. “Why do you look like you were hit by a hangover driving a land cruiser?” Hux’s words were acusitory at face value, but the tone in which he spoke suggested anything but. Ren had denied not caring about Hux, which only furthered that tradiorous feeling from the past in resurfacing.  
“Assassination attempt,” Ren muttered, feeling as though his stomach was going to turn. He knew he wouldn’t lose what little he ate, so he curled up slightly in an attempt to lessen the pain. “That’s why I called you here in the first place.” Hux felt his blood run cold. Sure, Ren was an important figurehead. Hell, he was _the_ most important leading power in the First Order now. This was to be expected. Nevertheless, the thought that anyone else had tried to take Ren’s life made Hux’s blood run cold and his temper run hot. Ren’s life was to be taken by his hand and his alone. He had made that very clear to the Universe herself when he pulled his gun on Ren’s crumpled form. He heard Ren snort out a laugh from his curled position on his bed. “I appreciate the sentiment, General.” Hux couldn’t help but smile, though most would’ve only seen it as a twitch at the corner of his lip.  
“You called me here, but for what purpose, Supreme Leader?” There was that sarcastic, blatantly disrespectful tone in the way Hux used Ren’s formal ranking. It was something Ren had come to see as normalcy, despite how much he had loathed it when he first claimed the throne. At first, it was some pathetic act of defiance from Hux, or at least that’s how Ren had seen it. But now, now it was a reassurance that Hux was not just another soldier who was going to bend over backwards at Ren’s command as they quaked in their boots from fear. Now it was a form of confirmation that Hux’s actions were his own, always his own, and that he still had his viciously sharp integrity from when they first met.  
“Stay with me,” Ren replied, though there was an obvious pause before he hastily adding in, “in case of another attempt on my life. The assassin was not caught.” Hux couldn’t help but laugh. Ren was trying to muster up an excuse, it was too obvious. Ren had personal guards. Ren could just as easily summon his Knights. Hux was a General, he was not a bodyguard. But those damned feelings that he had thought he killed were continuing to creep up from their graves.  
“I’ll stay.”

Damn those feelings. An hour into the night, Ren was kissing Hux, sitting in the man’s lap getting lost in the General’s lips, and Hux was allowing it. He was loving it. It was slow paced and sweet and intoxicating. Hux was already half-hard by the time Ren licked across the man’s bottom lip, wanting entrance. Instead of allowing it, Hux pushed back and slipped his own tongue into Ren’s mouth. It was only a brief moment, only one fluid action, before Ren moaned against Hux’s lips. Hux grabbed Ren by his shirt, handfuls of the fabric giving him leverage to toss Ren out of his lap. Ren scrambled to sit back up, looking at Hux with what would seem to be a combination of bewilderment and arousal.  
“Get on your hands and knees, _Supreme Leader_.” Hux all but spat Ren’s title out. He knew Ren wouldn’t listen, because they had done this before, and regardless of who was making commands, the other would not obey. They both were meant to lead, meant to command, not bow. Not be bound to the bidding of another.  
“Make me, _General_.” Even while still recovering from a poisoning attempt, Ren had his disobedient flare. Hux doubted that anything could truly snuff out that discontent, that almost childish way that Ren was not calm and not about to let someone leash him. But make him, Hux did just that. He grabbed Ren by his hair and forced him down so his face was pressed into the mattress. Ren’s hands went out to catch himself, effectively getting Ren onto his hands and knees, though it was more of a crouched position than anything else. Ren glared up at Hux, who wore a shiteating grin.  
“Anything else you’d like me to do?” Hux’s question was a form of mockery in itself. He, the General, so easily forced Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader, down onto his hands and knees. He forced Ren to obey his command. He gripped Ren’s hair tighter, pulling on it slightly. The moan that rumbled through Ren’s throat sent thrills to Hux’s cock. It was his favourite part of every time they had done this. That sound. That very specific sound that Ren would make only when Hux would pull his hair. It drove him absolutely wild, hatred be damned.  
“Oh, eat me,” Ren hissed, knowing full well Hux would not take it as the insult he meant it to be. Sure enough, Hux chuckled and pulled Ren’s hair again, causing Ren’s eyes to flutter shut a moment. He moved behind him, hand still tangled in Ren’s black, messy hair, and moved Ren’s tunic up so he could kissed down Ren’s spine. He was teasing, because it gave him great satisfaction to have Ren at his mercy. He loved the power of being in command, though a voice in the back of his head gently reminded him of how good it felt to have Ren balls deep in his ass. He definitely wouldn’t mind that to happen again either, but right then, Ren was his for the taking.  
Hux reached around and unbuckled Ren’s trousers, pulling them and his underwear down just enough so he could bite into the meat of Ren’s lower thigh, eliciting a gasp from Ren. He skipped over the man’s ass entirely in his descent, purposefully teasing him with hints and suggestions as to what Hux might do. Ren gasped out a moan, a gentle “please” slipped out, sounding almost as if it had been caught in his throat. Hux grinned at that, spread the man’s cheeks, and got to work.  
He teased him at first, circling the tip of his tongue around Ren’s puckered hole, relishing in the gasped whispers Ren tried to swallow back down. He loved it, loved how hard Ren was trying not to lose control. He loved the thought of being the one to make Ren swallow his pride and beg, to be the one to make Ren moan and whine like a holonet porn actor. He dipped his tongue in, spreading Ren open just enough to make him gasp and close his eyes. After a while of Hux licking at him and lazily tonguing Ren open, Ren ground back against Hux, wanting the General to truly fuck him with his tongue. Hux slapped Ren’s ass at that, reprimanding the man for not staying still. The action ripped a moan from Ren’s throat, and so Hux did it again.  
“Harder,” Ren whispered, nearly making Hux cum right then and there by his quiet, almost embarrassed one-worded request. Hux obliged and then some, spanking Ren hard enough that a red handprint was left in his wake. He moved away for just a moment to admire his handiwork before he kissed and licked over the angry, red prints his hand left in an attempt to sooth the pain he caused. Ren whimpered under his touch, hard and wanting nothing more than release. Hux smiled to himself, knowing that despite how desperate Ren would get, he’d still take his sweet time.  
“I always did like seeing you on your knees for me,” Hux mused as he got up to find lube. Ren still kept it in his third drawer, behind all of his shirts that weren’t uniform, despite it being so long since they had last done this. He returned to his place behind Ren, who had apparently gotten fed up with waiting and was gingerly stroking his own cock. Hux brought his hand down against Ren’s asscheek again, this time spanking the one that hadn’t met his hand the first time. Ren gasped out a moan as his grip on his cock tightened a moment. Hux couldn’t help the amused chuckle that fell from his lips as a grin peeled its way across his face. “If you’re going to do that for me, you might as well prep yourself too.”  
“And what are you to do, as I so effectively take your job?” Ren was teasing right back, knowing full well that Hux wasn’t normally one to just sit back and enjoy a show, despite how many times after a mission he should’ve just let Ren to most of the work. Not that Ren had much room to talk in that aspect, though that was one of the few habits they shared. Hux dropped the bottle of lube beside Ren onto the bed, and leaned forward to grip Ren’s hair and pull his head up as he moved to face him.  
“I’m going to sit in front of you and you’re going to put that damn mouth of yours to good use.” The full-body shiver that ran through Ren was all too visible, and Hux loved it. He let go of Ren’s hair so he could more efficiently undo his own trousers as Ren grabbed the bottle of lube beside him and spread his legs as best he could with his trousers bunched up around his knees. He took no time in teasing himself, which was a disappointment to Hux as the man loved watching Ren come undone, slipping in his index finger slowly enough so that he wasn’t in pain, but definitely in no way patient. Hux sat in front of Ren, his trousers and underwear in a little pile off the side of the bed, his cock hard and screaming for touch, attention, friction, anything. Ren looked up at Hux with arousal-blown eyes, his irises all but blotted out and looking up through half-lidded lashes. He moaned as he moved his finger, and Hux took at moment to guide Ren’s mouth to his cock. He sighed at the warmth as Ren went down as best he could. Ren never could go down very far, but his tongue made up for that tenfold. Hux wanted to just rock his hips into the warmth of Ren’s mouth as the man’s tongue rubbed against the underside of Hux’s cock, opposite of the way Ren would bob his head.  
Ren moaned against Hux as he slipped a second finger into him, and Hux couldn’t help the way his hips bucked up. Ren gagged a moment, having to pull almost completely off as he tried to keep his gag reflex from activating too far. Hux carded his fingers through Ren’s hair, offering a meek apology for choking the man in a way that was less than sexy. After a moment, Ren went back down, recovering his best as he continued to fingerfuck himself. Hux had the perfect view of the slope of Ren’s back, admiring for a moment the way his shoulder blades would press up as he repositioned himself on his free arm. Hux smoothed his own free hand down the expanse of Ren’s back as best he could, fond of the rough feel of the Knight’s - erm, the Supreme Leader’s - scars in contrast with the rest of the softness of his skin. Not that his skin was very soft to begin with. Ren was littered in blemishes; freckles and moles and acne scars that marred his beauty in one way but enhanced his beauty in another. Ren was imperfect inside and out, though perhaps more imperfect inside, and that imperfection was what Hux still found himself loving despite convincing himself that those feelings he once had for Ren were snuffed out a long time ago. Yet here he was, in Ren’s bed, with Ren all but consuming his dick like candy, loving the moment beyond what his physical lust was currently craving in that very specific place in time. He loathed himself for still feeling like this, after everything that happened. Though, his self-loathing was put on pause for the time being as Ren tongued at the slit of Hux’s cock, and Hux just fell apart into whimpers and moans.  
Ren was looking up at Hux through his lashes, watching the reactions he could pull from the man. He moaned around Hux’s cock as he scissored his fingers, gripping the bed sheets with his free hand and going back down so he wasn’t still for too long.  
“Perfect,” Hux muttered, his head lulling back against the headboard. “Absolutely perfect. Look at you, Supreme Leader, right where you belong.” There was no venom in Hux’s words, no malicious intent or sense of superiority, though Hux did see himself as Ren’s equal at the _very least_. He was just stating facts, that he served Ren and now Ren was serving him. As he belonged, because they were _at the very least_ equals and Hux was sick of doing everything Ren told him to without any sort of remote acknowledgement. At least now, at least here, Hux could pretend that the sweet warmth of Ren’s mouth and the teasing flicks of his tongue were the man’s way of saying he appreciated what all Hux would do for him outside of his bedroom, since Ren seemed utterly incapable of thanking him with words. Well, Hux saw it like that for now, because that’s what kept him from strangling Ren when the man’s teeth grazed against the underside of Hux’s cock. It was a feather light touch, and Hux couldn’t say he didn’t like it without lying, but had this been anything less than a moment meant to be appreciative of the way Hux held together the entire First Order under Ren’s rule, the enjoyment would’ve been lost. Instead, Hux gasped out a moan, and Ren did it again.  
Hux pulled Ren off of his dick by the man’s hair, forcing the man to move to avoid too much pain. Ren looked absolutely debauched, sweat beginning to cause his hair to stick to his forehead as he met Hux’s eyes. Though, Ren’s eyes fluttered closed as he slipped a third finger into himself and gasped out a moan just as Hux pulled him up into a heated kiss. And heated it was, as if Hux was trying to transmit every detail of his desire for the man through the movement of his lips alone. Ren wanted to drown himself it in.  
“Fuck me,” he whispered against Hux’s lips, soft and breathy, almost as if it were a prayer. It sent a shiver up Hux’s spine, speaking straight into his core as his voice seemed to disappear. He let Ren go and moved to kneel behind the man, leaning over him to grab the bottle of lube. He watched Ren finger himself as Hux spread lube onto his cock. He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss into the small of Ren’s back, and then slowly pulled Ren’s hand away, effectively removing his fingers from inside him. Ren whimpered at the slow but perpetuating emptiness, all but begging Hux to enter when the General lined up and nudged at Ren’s rim with his cockhead. Hux slid inside of Ren as if he had all the time in the world to sheath himself. Ren gasped out a moan, loud and choked up in the back of his throat as if he were about to sob. He made a similar sound when Hux’s entire length was inside him, filling the room with their unharmonized affirmations of pleasure for a moment. Hux had his hands at Ren’s hips for a while, but opted instead to move them up to either side of the man’s head, pressing into the mattress. Ren held onto Hux’s shoulders as the General fucked into him, the man’s hips already at a nearly relentless pace. He had started fast but he wasn’t going any faster; coiling Ren up like a tight spring and just keeping him there, barely on the edge, moaning and gasping and biting his lip as Hux pleased him.  
Hux would never speak it, not aloud, but he missed this closeness and he knew he missed it. He knew Ren most likely knew as well, seeing as a Force-user was also a damn mind-reader, and Ren never could seen to ignore the perceptions he obtained. Despite the walls Hux had built up over years and years of working under both Snoke and Ren, he was certain that he just felt too much. He felt too much for Ren for it all to be kept hidden under lock and key.  
Ren knew. Ren had always known. Some days it bothered him, just how easily Hux could pull the trigger and smear the man’s brains onto the ship’s walls. Other days, it almost excited him that Hux had such thoughts but still - at the time, at least - pursued bedding him or attempted to secure what could only be very loosely described as a friendship when Hux was involved. That was before Ren used the Force to toss Hux into a control unit, though. Now was different. Now was confusing and stressful, and it caused Ren to wish he had never gone to Crait sometimes. Now, Hux’s resentment outweighed whatever other feelings he felt towards Ren seven-to-one. Yet here Hux was, fucking balls-deep into Ren’s ass, emitting emotional wavelengths similar to those he had when they first started fooling around together. Similar in feeling to those Ren had thought Hux lost some time ago.  
“Armitage,” Ren’s whispered moan turned into a yelp as Hux snapped his hips with much more force than before at the sound of his name. Hux leaned down and bit at Ren’s neck, hard enough to leave imprints of his teeth, red and sharp in contrast to Ren’s skin. Hux’s mind was buzzing with thought, all but losing himself in the feeling of Ren’s ass. When Ren raked his nails down Hux’s back, Hux’s hips stuttered for a moment as he had to fight to not tip over the edge just then. Ren was truly driving him mad, and he wanted nothing more than to drown in it.  
“Do you know how good you feel, Supreme Leader?” Hux was whispering against Ren’s neck, his breath a ghost against the man’s skin. “Do you know how badly I want to cum in this pretty ass of yours?”  
“Armitage, please,” Ren muttered, his head thrown back and the normal cognitive thoughts now being mixed with whatever came to his mind. “I need you.” Hux could feel his eyes roll back as he closed them, no longer able nor willing to hold on any longer. He came with Ren’s name, though split as his voice gave out for a moment, on his lips and his face buried into the man’s neck. Ren gasped out another moan as he felt Hux release into him, and pulled the General into a fierce kiss. Hux, his now softening cock still in Ren’s ass, reached between the two of them and stroked Ren to complition. Ren shuttered as he came, without a sound but with every emotion written on his face. For a brief moment, Hux thought the man to be truly beautiful.  
“Enjoyed yourself, I take it?” Hux was being cheeky again as he pulled out of Ren and sat back. He looked over at Ren and licked his fingers clean, grinning when he saw Ren fail to suppress a shiver. Ren sat up and all but threw himself forward, kissing the taste of his own release off of Hux’s lips. They stayed like that, locked together in kisses and gentle touches, for longer than they needed to but not long enough for each other.  
“You’ll truly stay then?”  
“Ren.” Hux sounded annoyed, but his face only showed amusement. “It’s halfway into the night cycle. I’m not going anywhere.” How he should feel and what he actually felt were two very different things, but at that point, feelings be damned. Hux got under the covers of the bed, bidding Ren to join him. Ren did so, his back pressed against Hux’s front. Hux pulled Ren close, wanting as much warmth as he could get. Ren thought for a moment, about everything. About Hux. He could feel his heart sink a bit, thinking about how he was the one to push Hux away. Just like he pushed away everyone else in his life. But, Hux still stayed. Still agreed to stay the night, even though there were guards trained specifically for ensuring Ren was safe. Splendid job they did, considering Ren was still given a poison injection. Ren thought he heard something, but wasn’t quite sure, too lost in his own thoughts to notice.  
“What?”  
“I said, stop thinking, Kylo,” Hux placed a light kiss between Ren’s shoulder blades, “and get some rest.” Ren smiled to himself, feeling the blush creep back up over his shoulders to his cheeks. He felt almost peaceful knowing that despite everything he did to push Hux away, Hux stayed. Hux was able to survive much more than what Ren would ever do in a fit of rage or moment of frustration.  
“Goodnight, Armitage.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an absolute joy to write! I didn't expect it to get this long and I didn't expect there to be smut, yet here we are. I hope you liked it, sluthuxx <3


End file.
